User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Hey dood, Wazzup? Did you come here by yourself or know I went here and follow me? >.< Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style *is skin creator* :I'll be back later... gotta go to school. article images Is there any reason you're switching them round so the concept art, the one that looks less like what's seen in-game, is more prominent? :You callin' my screenshots simple? Um, anyway...yeah, if you intend to change it on every enemy page, it would be best to make a forum topic about it so the community can decide. I guess it's all a matter of preference; I prefer the screenshots since they're what you see and...well...I captured a lot of them... Hey blue ninjakoopa, you were mad about the loss of the gallery of enemies? well its been recovered!! just go HERE!!! Now you can continue your enemy picture thing!!The one and only, Peanut64. Mah Boi mah boi, this wiki is what all true wikians strive for.;) :Mario head says: Wheeeeeeeeeee! Pikipedia: Where there's bulborbs, they fight back. IT'S OVER 200! Louie: it's 8,000..no...9... Olimar: Louie, What does the counter say about the seed level? Louie: IT'S OVER 9000! Olimar: WHAT? 9000? THAT CAN'T BE CORRECT! lol ...I LIKE TURTLES! (From pikmin tu, white pikmin, snagret episode) Do U liek mudkipz??? ~Sword Knight~ 17:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Robotnik: NO!!! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG Portal-Kombat less annoying me pls id rly appreciate it ty http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 15:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :ZOMG! ANNOYANCE! ::..Sorry. ~Sword Knight~ 21:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) OMG!HEZ A GONNA BLOW!*Hides under table:still gets killed* And you do get mad about a lot of stuff don't ya? Why don't you take some Yoga and therapy before losing your steam. And yes I know those posts are old! --BeatOli 15:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurry Voting is almost over RpwybVote chrys HEY :D Wazzup homes? :'Tis about time you responded! Where have you been? Blue Ninjakoopa 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Busy, almost dead, etc. :::Dead? Blue Ninjakoopa 19:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::-_-' Not again...-- :::::I'll tell you... Somewhere... Privat...er... You Twitter? DM's would work ::::::Facebook or go home Blue Ninjakoopa 23:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Where did you find all this artwork? It's amazing, especially the Violet Candypop Bud artwork. Pikmin 1254 :Actually, some of these images were already there, but for some reason they weren't being used. The few images I uploaded are from GameHiker (I received permission). Blue Ninjakoopa 18:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool. Pikmin 1254 Admin I made you an admin. I feel you deserve it, and the more active admins we have, the better -Revan 01:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. :D BNK [ |T| ] 01:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, dude. Thanks for saving my user page. Can you please protect it for autoconfirmed, since I'm not an admin here and can't ban the fools myself. And can you also block the guy's sockpuppets Marc95 and Zeldaman101 so he will not cause anymore harm. Thanks. :) BTW, personal attacks have sadly become common among the vandals here, so....-- :No problem. I protected it for a week since it isn't a major target for vandalism, but if more occurs, I'll extend the time. :) BNK [ |T| ] 03:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I appreciate it, but can you also block the guy's socks? Green and the others had the discussion about it on the user's I.P. talk page. He lied to the admin, so his socks need to get blocked.-- :::I blocked Marc95 and Zeldaman101; what more are there? List them here so I'll know who to block. BNK [ |T| ] 03:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's it, those were all the three trolls that have been personally attacking users (such as me) and vandalizing the Pikmin 3 page. I asked Green to block them two days ago, but he hasn't been on, but thanks for helping out.-- ::::: Gosh, What do they have agaist you game?Rpwyb Obeys the cross Skin I wouldn't call this site's 'well-thought-out' or 'authentic' since I did it quite a long time ago, but yeah, I wouldn't mind helping. Not so much with the design (colour scheme, images if any, etc.) as with the code to implement it all, but yeah, 'kay, if I have the time. Do people there have some kind of idea what they want? Also, the logo - if the wiki's active enough and has any graphics-y people, maybe a logo contest like they had at Wikitroid a while back would be nice, since the one there doesn't do much (...and no, that's not something I could do, considering this wiki's logo, though I guess I have improved since then). Question What's the difference between a frame and a thumb? Pikmin 1254 :A thumb promises the clicker of the image within the thumb that the image will be larger. If the image is the same size as it is in the thumb, then it shouldn't be in a thumb, but in a frame, which shows that the image is at its full size. Yes, it does matter. BNK [ |T| ] 21:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Much obliged. Pikmin 1254 Pikmin 3 Ideas deleted? why did you delete my pikmin 3 ideas? :Unnecessary. You could try placing that information on your own user page. If you want ideas from the community, make a forum. The mainspace is not your personal drawing pad. BNK [ |T| ] 23:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Kirby skin update Top, bottom. I went for a dark content area, most like the SSBM stage. I'll (probably) add shading to the trees, and there are some bits left to do, mostly content area things like ToCs and galleries and whatever else I can find in use. I've also yet to test in IE. Questions: *I'm having trouble seeing a non-disruptive way of getting the fountain itself in; suggestions, assuming it's still important? *The line through the tabs at the top is a bit distracting; this is an alternative, but the logo area doesn't look as nice when it's not as well-separated; which is better/what else could I do? *Are the colours okay? Text, links, backgrounds, images? Still colour-blind here... And overall impression, I guess? :It looks fantastic so far. :*That is a hard question, but I'm guess you can place the fountain in like you did the trees, except higher and somewhere on the right. Would there be a way to make the pages see-through enough so that text isn't disrupted too much? :*While it is distracting, it's nothing to be concerned with, but I like your alternative. The logo floating out there isn't too nice; would you be able to enlarge it a bit, or make one using this? Kirby himself doesn't necessarily need to be present in the logo, and with him out, there is more room. :*Every color looks incredible, you did an outstanding job so far. :Overall impression: I love it, and I'm sure the community will too. A little tweak here and there as listed above, but otherwise it's perfect. BNK [ |T| ] 21:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The only reason I could place the trees outside of the page is because that part of the page is often empty: something fills pretty much everywhere else. So yeah, that leaves behind the content. I'd also have to create the image. ::I quite like the current logo, and I don't think having a different logo would make it look any better: it's more the lack of separation from the Wikia logo above it, which is in the header. ::Anyway, I'm going on holiday for a week from tomorrow, and don't think I'll have it ready before leaving. I did some stuff to overcome an IE limitation to make some images work, but it's made apparent some overlapping issues in IE. Other than that, it should be just (simple) shading on the trees and rehosting the images. :::Create what image? The fountain? If that isn't too much, could you make it to replace the trees since you can't place it anywhere else? :::OK, so I guess I'll take option number 2. :::OK. BNK [ |T| ] 02:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, well, talk to GameFreak about the fountain since you seem to have different ideas. Which was option 2? :::::I'm sure he'll agree with me. By option number two, I mean removing that transparent whitespace behind the Wiki logo. BNK [ |T| ] 21:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This for the logo area? It's got the bar, but it doesn't extend: best of both. :::::::That looks fine tbh. BNK [ |T| ] 21:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've fixed the issues I was having for IE >6 and am now personally happy with everything. Based on my earlier attempt at the fountain (here if you haven't seen it), I'm not sure how much success I would have with it. We couldn't find any decent images before, if I were to try to use an existing one. Note that since the content area is now dark, visual templates like infoboxes and page footers, and the headers on the main page, will need new styles. I'm not sure whether it would be easier to start on those before changing the skin - what do you think? Simply outright changing them would make them look terrible in every other skin, though - I can do some stuff to get them working for all, if you need me to. :The fountain looks good, but if you are able, could you make the fountain look more like this? If you can't, that's fine. :Could you? I'd appreciate that, and thank you in advance. You're right, just changing them wouldn't be a very smart tactic, even though I'm unsure if other users use any other skin than our custom one. BNK [ |T| ] 17:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The huge one (the whole stage) or the small one on the stage that's actually similar to the original (and mine)? Though, TBH, I was giving that image as an example of my failure to make a decent fountain. Obviously I would make it the right shape and give it all the base it needs (its function's changed from what I had in mind when making it). I quite like my trees, and overlapping is always good, so if you actually think this thing looks usable, I could integrate them together, in the one image, same position. ::Regarding people using other skins, I was thinking more Monobook users, especially noting that Wikia skin choice can't be made on a per-wiki basis. :::Oh, well in that case, disregard my comment (sort of; I think the draft is nice, but I don't want to use it); I would prefer it if you used whichever one is easier for you (or, whichever one you could work with best). :::I see.BNK [ |T| ] 18:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Disregard your comment saying not to use this one; you don't want me to use this one; you would prefer I did whatever's easiest for me, which is using what I have. Which is it? (I'm not an artist: I don't see myself doing anything much better.) :::::lol :::::I said: Disregard my comment on changing the fountain to the given example, I had no clue it was a draft; if you can't choose, I suppose I want you to do the fountain from the Kirby games, not Melee; so yes, use the fountain from the Kirby games, BUT, if you find that too difficult of a task, use what you have and edit from there. Hopefully these options are clear, and I apologize if I'm starting to seem bossy. :$ BNK [ |T| ] 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)